


Its okay

by Fedelmid



Category: We Bare Bears, wbb
Genre: Humanzied, M/M, Wbb - Freeform, We bare bears - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedelmid/pseuds/Fedelmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grizz has been acting odd, for lack of a better word.<br/>Panda has already tried his best to get the other to tell him whats wrong, now its Ice-Bears turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this series~! <3 I hope you guys like ^V^  
> pps, they are humanized just cause I really like some of the humanizations on tumblr and DA

We Bare Bears  
Ice Bear x Grizz

Humanized- Oneshot -

“Grizz? It's dinner-time, you coming out?” Panda called softly, rapping his knuckles on the door to his older brother’s room.

“Thinking I'll skip this one two, Pan Pan!” the young man’s dismissive tone could be heard, quiet and half-hearted.

Panda's brows furrowed, and with hesitant foot-steps, he made his way back to the kitchen where his younger brother stood. Ice-bear looked up expectantly, but the defeated shake of Panda's head told him his eldest brother had refused to join them. 

Panda's shoulders sagged as he pulled out a chair, sinking down and staring at the meal before him. In any other situation he'd have dribbled with delight, taken a photo of his supper and posted it online... but... the scene before him felt empty without Grizz's messy clattering and confident words.

He wove a hand through his black hair, tucking it behind his ear as he sighed, he picked up both chopsticks which'd been provided for him, and picked lazily through the ramen before him.

Wow... Ice-bear had even hidden bamboo bites throughout the meal...

Panda looked up with a small, grateful smile, meeting the others gaze as he'd been watching knowingly. Ice-bear had a vacant expression, but the other knew how he felt, he didn't need words or facials to express it.

“What do you thinks the matter?” Panda asked, turning down to look at his dinner once more.

He heard the small shuffle of material as Ice-bear gave a small shrug. Soon foot-steps resonated toward the table, and Panda looked up to see the other grabbing Grizz's dinner and leaving the kitchen toward the young man’s room.

So, returning to picking through his meal, he crossed his fingers, hoping he'd find a way to break through what their brother was bottling up.

A week had gone by, and Grizz's isolation had only grown. At first he seemed anxious, he'd often play with his hands or zone out whilst biting the inside of his mouth. After awhile, he'd avoid eye contact... or any.. contact for that matter. And now, he was isolating himself from the two altogether, he'd spent two days in his room, refusing to come out, refusing to let either of them in.

Panda had pressed his ear up to the door at one point, and could hear Grizz furiously typing against his keyboard. What he was searching had him befuddled, but he wanted to respect his brothers privacy! He had always respected his... most of the time.

\--

Ice-bear paced through the hall, dragging with him his axe and in his other hand Grizz's supper. He was aware of how gentle Panda had been with him, cautious of the others feelings and being very delicate with him... now it was his turn.

He rapped his knuckles against the others door rather harshly, when this received no response, he repeated the motion.

“Hey, what’s up?” Grizz called, his voice laced with fake cheer.

“Ice-Bear has dinner” he replied, taking a step back.

“Bah! No need, I got everything I need right here, chips, fizz... uh.. Internet-”

Grizz hadn't a second to continue as Ice-bears axe drove its way through his door, and with a soft click, it opened and slid to the side of the frame. Grizz sat there on his beanbag, staring fearfully with wide eyes as the other took a step inside.

Ice-Bear dropped the weapon to the side with a flick of his hand, his other arm out-stretched to show him his meal.

“Ice-bear insists”

“Bro!!” Grizz exclaimed in shock, standing and glaring from his brother to the mess that'd been made. “Privacy! Such violation of it!”

He slammed a hand down against his laptop, making it snap shut as he stood and threw his hands up comically. Ice-bear set the meal down on the others bed, looking at him blankly as he made incoherent pained sounds, gawping at the destruction.

“Now that’s just rude right there!” he groaned, hand gripping his hair tight. On noticing Ice-bears remaining presence he clapped his hands together. “Well! Thanks for the grub and broken door, I'll be good”

Grizz's hair was messy, sticking out in odd brown clumps, his eyes looked dreary and tired, and stubble was growing along his jaw-line and chin. He didn't seem to have the energy to deal with anyone at that moment, which keep in mind didn't mean squat to Ice-bear.

Grizz's hands ghosted over the other’s shoulders, trying to attempt turning him to leave, but Ice-bear refused to move. Turning soon changed to pushing and shoving, which also ended unsuccessful. Grizz took a raspy breath, staring up at his younger bro with pleading eyes.

“Are you ready to tell Ice-bear what's wrong?” he asked, looking the other up and down.

“Nothing's wrong... I'm just tired.” he grunted stubbornly.

Ice-bear frowned, and Grizz noticed immediately. His hands formed fists and he turned his head, looking at the wall with distaste.

“I don't wanna' talk about it man!” Grizz reasoned, snapping his head back and looking at him hatefully. “I just.. I haven't been feeling so great, lots of thoughts”

After this had been said, Grizz took a shaky breath, reaching out and trying to pick the other off the ground. The possibility of carrying Ice-bear to the door was unlikely, but it was worth a try... right?

As expected, his arm was gripped, and twisted behind his back to the point where he couldn't move.  
Grizz groaned in pain, his arm clicking slightly as he fell merciful underneath the others strength. He understood why he'd come, it was inevitable, especially with Ice-bear. What he hadn't expected, was for him to be so straightforward and violent about it. I guess he was the tough love type.

“Ease up a bit will ya?” he requested through gritted teeth.

Thankfully, the other complied willingly, loosening his hold to the point where Grizz slipped out and onto the ground. He cradled his arms together, stretching them gently and running fingers over his muscles.

“Ice-bear is worried” he muttered with a deep monotone. His face was serious, brows furrowing and mouth forming a straight line, but his eyes, his eyes were full of concern and worry.

Grizz felt himself loosen, the tightness in his shoulders easing. Something about those icy orbs had always been comforting, in such a sense you'd find yourself wanting to curl up in the blue orifices. But at the same time, they were deep and knowing, when casted upon you it’s as if nothing could be hidden, and it was uneasing.

A hand was offered, and Grizz took it, feeling the others strength haul him to his feet. He felt a hand meet his shoulder, in an almost apologetic manner. But just as he was leaning into the touch, Ice pushed past him.

It was confusing at first, and Grizz felt befuddled, curious to know where he was headed. Once realizing, his heart skipped a beat, and he screamed out.

“DON'T!” he exclaimed, colliding with Ice-bears back as he tried his best to pull the younger man from his laptop.

Ice-bear held out an arm, keeping Grizz behind him as he reached over. He could feel his older brother jump on him, gripping him from behind and trying everything in his power not to let him see the screen.

“Please!! Don't look, you won't get it!” Grizz shouted, gripping his arm and pulling it like a child to their mother.

Ice-bear flipped up the screen, scrolling the cursor around and reading what was displayed before him. The window was open on “Everyone's Tube” and while all other tabs had been filled with cat videos and noms nom’s cute acts, the latest had been a link from Wikipedia. 

It read 'How to know if you’re gay'.

Ice-bear blinked, eyebrows raised as he read over the description. It explained how experiencing homosexual feelings was sin, something that god wouldn't have wanted.

The intense grip on his arm loosened, Grizz had let go, and was now looking at his brother fearfully. He held up his hands defensively, shaking his head and looking every which way but the others face.

“I-I didn't... that wasn't something t-that.. I'm not...” he tried to stutter out, unable to stop his shaking legs from retracing their steps backward. “It was for Pan, Pan.. I-I thought he was.. I…”

Ice-bear watched him, hand still on the touch pad as he tried to contemplate what this meant. He left the laptop, shutting it gently as he turned to Grizz.

The brunette looked close to tears, and he swallowed what little saliva he had left. He couldn't seem to find the words to explain, and the more Ice-bear watched him, the weaker he felt. It’s as though his sense of mind were shutting down. His heart dropped as the other made a move toward him.

The sudden need to apologize swept over him.

“I can change! I w-will change! For you, for you both!” Grizz exclaimed, feeling himself being backed into the corner of his room. “I promise”

His throat was tightening, a vile sting making his mouth dry and his chest hurt. Tears threatened to fall, yet nothing slipped down his cheeks.

Regret, sorrow, defeat...

“I-I can change ... I know I can” Grizz couldn't help the sudden break in his normally positive and confident tone. Everything felt as though it were breaking away around him.

“Stop” Ice-bear demanded, closing in on him.

“So you can tell me how disgusting I am? I already know that man, I kno--”

Ice-bear clasped a hand over Grizz's mouth, feeling hot tears run past his palm. His brown eyes slipped shut, almost waiting... waiting for him to agree. The hand over his mouth moved from his lips to his neck, cupping his jaw-line gently.

Grizz opened his eyes to look at him, confused as he felt his head being pressed against the wall behind him. His eyelashes fluttered in confusion, feeling the others thumb dig into the skin under his chin. 

It was then that he noticed how close Ice-bear had become, his eyes gleaming as they flickered to Grizz’s lips and back. 

_What?_

The brunette’s hands hovered around the others hips, unsure of where to place them. 

Should he push him away? 

Ice-bear, stopping inches away from Grizz’s face, took a long moment to look at him. That same, vacant, inexpressive face staring straight at him. Those deep blue eyes, watching Grizz’s every movement, probably aware of the way his legs trembled, or the beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. 

For those good, seven long seconds, all they could see was each other. It’s as though Ice-Bear were trying to speak to him without words, like he didn’t need them to express the way he was feeling at that moment. Grizz however needed them, yet the words he wanted to say only slipped off his tongue like milk.

“Stop” Ice-bear muttered sternly, those few words made the other jolt slightly. 

Grizz swallowed the lump that’d been gripping to his throat, and nodded hastily, aware that the younger bear could easily throw him out the window at any second if he didn’t comply. The hand that’d been holding his neck slipped to the back of his spine. Fingers gently caressed his shoulder blades, before taking its time to reach his light brown hair and grip. 

“What are... why--?” Grizz exhaled, his face winced as Ice-Bear held his locks tight.

The grip in his hair loosened and fell down his neck once more, the others fingers gently cupped the side of Grizz’s face tenderly. It was in a loving and caring way, his heart fluttered up into his throat as a thumb ran circles just below his ear. 

“Don’t change” Ice-Bear asked, his thumb halting as Grizz stared at him, bewildered. 

“B-but… why?” he stammered, his deep voice failing as the end of his sentence broke.

_Dammit, he must look like an idiot right now._

Ice-Bear let out a small incoherent sound, barely audible.  
Had that been a laugh? Or a giggle? A chuckle?  
Either way, something that Grizz had done had amused the other.

Before the older bear had a chance to speak, Ice leaned forward, his cold lips ghosting over Grizz’s own. In that second… his heart stopped. The others lips crashed against his in a tender, loving, eager way.

Even though Grizz had seen it coming, from the moment he was pressed against the wall, the feeling of the others mouth against his came as such a surprise. At first he squirmed, it felt odd, but smooth, grabbing, possessive hands kept him still, coaxing Grizz to mimic his own motions. 

Once he did so, it was as though they’d melded into one. 

_Warm, wet, gentle … yet fierce._

_Oh god it felt so good._

Grizz couldn’t help the small groan of pleasure that slipped from his throat, merely coaxing Ice on as he sighed out into the kiss.

Ice-bear pressed himself hard up against the other, gripping onto his chest and hair as his mouth dove in for more of its rightful share. Grizz’s arms held his hips, massaging his spine and keeping him snug against his large body. 

Unfortunately, they had to part, their faces flushed and panting as they broke away with a soft _gasp._

“I love you” Grizz muttered gently, his heart swelling as the other placed a gentle kiss against his cheek.

Ice-bear, after hearing those few special words, let a smile break across his lips. The first Grizz had seen in ages since they'd been avoiding each other.

“Ice-bear … had always loved you” he murmured.

~ END ~


End file.
